Last Words
by R00kieWriter
Summary: Candy is sad from death and seperation. She tries to find her own happiness...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and this story is set about a year later from the end of the manga. Candy's thoughts are mostly in _italic._ Sometimes it might mention other's thoughts too. I might have some spelling and grammar mistakes but ENJOY!

**Chapter One**

Candy was happy she knew who her prince of the hill was. Yes, it was Albert. His blue eyes were like Anthony's, who died when she was with Reagans. Patty left, Annie and Archie got engaged. Candy helped at Pony's home and helped the kids. But soon Pony was getting older, she begin to become sick. Candy visited her every day to the nearby hospital. She also helped Sister Lane to look after the kids. Pony had fever, but since her body was a machine that desperately needed oil, she wasn't recovering well.

"Please get well, Miss Pony" said Candy, tightly holding Pony's wrinkly hands, every time she came to visit her. Pony and Sister Lane were mothers to Candy, she taught her everything.

Pony always smiled when Candy came to see her. Candy was her favourite.

"I brought you some apricots, Miss Pony. Would like some?" Candy always fed Pony fruits. Candy is a nurse so she knows that vitamins will help Pony.

"Thank you, my dear" whispered Pony. She was losing her voice quite often. Miss Pony appreciated the fruits that Candy brought. Her taste buds weren't as well as before but she was glad that she could still swallow.

"I got you these" smiled Candy. She handed a box that was decorated with buttons, papers, glitters and paint. Pony carefully opened the box with her shivering hands and her eyes widely opened and so did her smile.

"Wow, these are from the children...? They are just wonderful!" Pony tried to sound excited as much as she can but all she managed was a loud whisper.

The box was filled with cards, messages, pictures, drawings from the little kids from her home. Pony had her tears rolling from her puffed eyes.

"These children are wonderful. Thank you, Candy and Sister Lane for arranging this" said Pony. It was so quiet, it was like a words to herself. She became weaker. Her whole body was trembling as if she feeling every beat of her slow moving heart. More tears rolled down her face. Candy wiped her tears with the tissues and grabbed her hand tight. Then she said:

"Thank you,... wonderful ...children , ...thank ..you ...Sis..ter... Lane,... thank ...you ..Candy, I ...am... the... happiest... I.. have ..ever... been... in.. my... entire ... life... Thank .. you, ...Thank you all... My… sweet ..little … Candy.., My… dear…. Sweet.. little….. Candy,…. Candy…"

Her voice fainted in the silence. She closed her eyes slowly and her tears froze in her eyes. Then she drew her last breath.

"PLEASE NO!" yelled Candy. She wasn't expecting that was the last time she saw Miss Pony alive. Candy had tears rapidly flowing from her eyes.

_One of my Mothers died…_

The doctor came in to inspect her.

"'I am sorry, but she has passed away. We weren't expecting this will happen. I am really sorry" said the doctor.

Candy kept on sobbing.

She told Sister Lane when she got home.

Sister Lane cried too.

"Should we tell the children?' asked Candy.

"Yes, we must. It is sad but we cannot hide about it forever to them" sobbed Sister Lane.

"When? And what should we do with them?" asked Candy

"Next morning. I have no idea what to do. I don't think I can handle them for a long term. Plus, if we had to continue, I have to find another person but I have known Pony for years. She was a very special friend to me. I believe I can't find another person like her" whispered Sister Lane

Candy frowned.

"What about me, Sister Lane? I can help you to look after them until they are all gone" asked Candy, tears rolling on her pale white skin.

"No, Candy. I want you to enjoy your life. I don't want to waste your time looking after them" said Sister Lane

"But we can't just dump them or force the precious children, can we? I would like them naturally adopted and they will have a happy life..." Candy paused. She certainly didn't enjoy being with Reagans but that was where she met Anthony, Stear, Archie and Mr Albert.

"I think we shall go to sleep. It is already midnight. Goodnight Candy" said Sister Lane, wiping her tears with handkerchief.

"Yes, Goodnight" replied Candy. She entered her room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Candy yawned_. Today was the day_. It was a yucky day, full of rain and thunders. Candy got downstairs to see Sister Lane.

"Morning, Sister Lane" said Candy. Her voice was dull and there weren't any enthusiasm in it.

"It's actually noon but morning, Candy" Sister Lane replied. She sounded miserable too.

_What? I slept till noon? Why? Was I that tired? Did I take that much time to go to sleep?_

Candy ate the toasts and drank some milk. She didn't speak anything.

The silence was broken when Sister Lane started to talk quietly.

"I have told the kids, Candy. They are really sad. Next step is what we should do next?" whispered Sister Lane

Candy started to sob quietly. The last of Miss Pony's words came back to her again.

"_... My… sweet ..little … Candy.., My… dear…. Sweet.. little….. Candy,…. Candy…"_

"I don't know" whimpered Candy

Candy looked at the window with the view that she grown up with.

Candy closed her eyes. She was tired of living. Separation with Terry, Albert was Uncle William, Miss Pony was gone...

She sighed. _There wasn't much to look forward to now. _

"Candy, are you awake?" asked Sister Lane. She looked concerned.

"Nothing, Sister Lane, I am just..." Candy didn't know what word to describe it. _Sad? Lonely? Tired?_ _No, they didn't answer her feeling exactly..._

"Candy, I have currently five children. Amanda is nine, Sandra is seven, James is six, Charlie is five and Samantha is four." Sister Lane paused.

"Amanda is getting adopted by a family that wanted a girl to look after a 3yr old and I am planning James and Charlie to be adopted at the farm, Samantha and Sandra... I don't know about themyet" Sister Lane continued. "I need at least two years…"

_Two years? Is it that bad? _

'"Then I can help you two years. I don't mind, Sister Lane" replied Candy.

"Well Candy, I don't think two years will last for me..." sighed Sister Lane.

"WHAT?" grasped Candy. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Candy, I have a heart disease. And the doctor doesn't expect to live more than a year..."

"When did you found that out?"

"Well, last week. I just had a check-up when Miss Pony was sick. "

"So... What are you going to do?"

Sister Lane sighed. "I am not sure yet..."

Candy was panicking. She wanted to tell someone she trusted. Sister Lane was already sad enough so she thought she could write to her friends.

_Annie and Archie? - Maybe. But they are probably too busy with their wedding coming up. Patty? - she just left a day before when Pony got sick and she went back to Europe to see her parents... Albert? He travels a lot... _

She decided to write to Albert.

_Dear Albert,_

_How are you, are you doing well as being "Uncle William"? And being with Great Aunt Elroy? I hope so._

_I am a little fine, looking after the children are great. But I have a problem. Miss Pony passed away recently and Sister Lane has a heart disease and she isn't excepted live more than a year. I would like to help the children to have a happy life but I have no idea what to do with them. Do you have any ideas?_

_Sorry, if this wastes time of your business or breaks your concentration. After all, looking after the children isn't your job right now!_

_From Candy_

Candy sighed. She posted it. She sent it to where Mr George recommended her to send but who knows? He could be in Africa!

_Until then, my job is to make the kids happy_

It was the first day of spring, three month from Miss Pony's death...

Candy couldn't believe how fast it went from her death. Amanda is happy in her new family, Charile is happy too, but Sandra, James and Samantha were still here

Sister Lane's condition got worse; she had two heart attacks in three month. She often went to bed; and that made Candy quite lonely these days.

She got a letter from Albert. _Finally! I wonder what he was up to... I almost gave up!_

She quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Candy,_

_I am fine but I am sorry to hear that Miss. Pony has passed away. I hope Sister Lane gets better soon. I was in England and other parts in the Europe, since the war is over, I met some important businessmen over there. To be honest, I didn't like it. Still it was better than to hang out with Great Aunt Elroy!_

_Yes, about the children. I met some families who wanted some children since some kids didn't come back from war. One family wanted a boy and two families wanted a girl. They all live in England, but they live far from where war especially hit. If that's alright with the children, I could keep in touch with them. Talk to Sister Lane first and the kids, after all, we can't send them away if they don't want to go to England. It is a big decision for them._

_Good luck. _

_From Albert_

Candy quickly rushed to the couch where Sister Lane was resting on.

"Sister Lane, I think I know what to do with the children! I found some families who wanted children - in England!"

"Candy, that's great. But who's going to take them? And wouldn't it cost a lot and do you think the children will be happy?" replied Sister Lane, trying not to sound too excited.

"I will take them, and Mr Albert offered us that he could pay for the fares. He said all the families live far away where the bombs were especially hit. Should I ask the kids?"

"I should thank Mr Albert. Yes, go and ask them, Candy"

Candy knocked on to Sandra's door and opened the door

"Sandra? Would you mind talking to me for a minute?"

Sandra nodded. She was reading a book.

Candy told her plan. Sandra was really happy.

"Yes sure! England! That's where my parents come from, Miss Pony told me! Please take me there! I finally belong to a family!"

Next she asked James and told him her plans.

"England! Cool! I was always dreaming to go to other country and also I will be adopted, yay!"

Finally, she asked Samantha and told her the plans.

"England? Where is that? Is it far away?" Samantha asked curiously.

Candy explained what she knew about England. _A place she met Terry..._

"Sounds good, if Sandra and James are going, I want to go too! And I will be with my new Mom and Dad!"

So Candy told the news to Sister Lane.

"Yes, than we shall take the kids to England and they will be happy!" Sister Lane was glad! The weight on her shoulders was almost gone!

Candy quickly grabbed the pen and wrote to Albert.

_Dear Albert,_

_Thanks for the reply! All of the children are excited to go there. (me too!) We are planning to leave at June. What do you think? _

_Thank you so much for your offer. I am sure this will bring happiness to the kids and Sister Lane. She wants to thank you too. _

_From Candy_

It was a short and quick letter but she didn't want to waste Albert's time. He is one of the busiest people in the world!

She quickly sent it and the post shop. _I just hope that it will get there by next week…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was two weeks from when she sent the letter to Albert and she got the reply!

She quickly ripped the envelope and read.

_Dear Candy,_

_You're welcome. It's my pleasure to help the kids, Sister Lane and you. I have six passes to England on first day of June. First you will have to go to New York and you will get to London but then you will go on the train to a little town. On that train station, there should be three families waiting for the kids. If you need more help just post me a letter. I might see you in London!_

_From Albert_

_New York…. Where I broke up with Terry…. London, where I met Terry…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the first day of June already. Candy helped the kids to pack.

"Alright, let's go!" Candy took the kid's luggage.

"See you Sister Lane. I will be back in a week. Take care!" She smiled to Sister Lane, who was busy saying goodbye to the kids.

"See you Candy! Don't forget to thank Mr Albert" She waved. Sister lane was skinny as a pole and was pale as a snow. Her hair turned to grey and her face got wrinkly like elephant's skin.

Candy took the children and went to the train station. The kids fell asleep in the train trip to New York. Candy was tired too, but she couldn't go to sleep because she was going to the place where she broke up with Terry…

Four hours has passed. She helped the children to get off the train.

"We are at New York!" Candy tried to sound as excited as possible.

She took her kids to the ferry port and went into the ferry with the kids.

_Oh…. A place I met the Terry and where the nickname "Freckles" was born… _It was just too emotional for Candy she wanted to cry her eyes out but she couldn't because of the children…

They all became seasick and slept and ate, slept and ate. Finally with all that mumblings and complaints from the kids, they reached London.

Then they went to the station and took off to the little town. It took more than 5 hours to go there. They were pigs, eating all day and sleeping all day…

Five hours were quick with the sleep and she looked for the children's new families.

They were all nice, and they were all happy to look after them.

Candy was glad, and went back to London to stay a night there.

While walking on the streets of London, carrying her light weight luggage to the hotel that Albert kindly arranged, she saw the place she met Albert when she still went to the school. She wondered around thinking of everything in the past. Love, Pain, happiness….

She finally reached the hotel and she entered. The place was marvellous. It has chandeliers dangling to the carefully patterned, Persian carpets. Candy felt like a millionaire. She checked in and she went to the red carpeted stairs and entered the dream room.

_Voila! This is just like a dream I dreamt when I was at Pony's after Annie left…. How wonderful!_

There was a soft large bed with a lot of cushions, a brand new looking sofa, a bottle of expensive champagne, paintings from the artists she heard from and a lot of flowers in the beautifully painted vases.

_I really got to thank Albert for this…._

The door suddenly opened with a high pitch noise.

_? I thought I locked the door…_

Candy quickly turned her head around with her blonde pigtails touching her freckled face.

"Sorry, I must've frightened you. I should have knocked first…" said the familiar male's voice.

Candy couldn't quite see his face; the chandeliers were blocking her view.

_Wait, hold on! I definitely locked the door and this guy must be trying to kidnap me!_

Safety first was on Candy's mind.

She quickly grabbed cup of the water from her desk and got into the position of squirting on him. She bend her knees like she was ready to fight. She charged to the place 10 metres from him and without checking his face, she yelled as scary as she could.

"Get out! Who gave you permission to be in my room! " Candy yelled out. She didn't care if other people hear her.

"Whoa, are you seriously planning to squirt me with the water? " He laughed loudly, and his voice echoed through the walls.

"Candy, what are you trying to do? Do you think I am going to kill you?" The voice continued.

Candy looked up his face with fire in her eyes. But that melted down as fast as a light.

"Albert? Why are you here…?" Candy was a bit ashamed. "Sorry… I thought you were stranger trying to kidnap me… I wasn't brave enough to see your face…."

Albert cracked up. "Candy, don't you remember me?" he joked.

Candy quickly placed the cup of water on to her desk.

She changed the subject.

"Thank you for arranging this hotel for me. Even I thought this place isn't a place for the kidnappers to come. There were security guards everywhere. Oh and how did you open the door? I thought I locked it…"

"No problem. I just wanted to surprise you so I already arranged this yesterday" replied Albert.

"What? You really wanted to check out my fighting skills?" Candy joked.

"Anyways, I have warned you, that I might see you In London in one of the letters I sent you. I am still meeting up with people here. I have to see two more tomorrow and I will go back to America. So I am planning to go back to America with you."

Candy sat down on the comfy sofa.

"So do I stay here one more night?" asked Candy but she already knew the answer anyway.

"Yes. Are you going to be bored?"

"Err… well… yes. I don't want to go back to St. Paul's College again!" Candy joked.

"Then, I will tell you later what you can do. Oh and how were the children getting adopted?"

"It went well! The families were all kind and the children were all pleased"

"Glad to hear that. What's the time?" Albert looks at the Grandfather clock in her room.

"Ah, already 1 am. When did you reach here?"

"About half an hour ago"

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No…. But don't offer me to go to dinner this late. I am getting sleepy… besides you need to go to sleep as well, businessman!"

"Yes. But would you mind coming to the upstairs to my room and drink?"

"What? Drink? Why at this time? I might drink too much and you might get a hangover tomorrow morning. So no, don't risk that please" Candy replied sharply

"Just a one glass?" pleaded Albert.

"That's going to end up to five drinks"

Albert half smiled.

"NO, I will prove it to you!"

"Okay, I'll take the deal but I am going to drink orange juice"

They both went upstairs.

"Wow, this is the private, first class room?" asked Candy curiously.

"Well, yes. My Father owned this place and I still own it"

Candy's mouth hanged open. "So you own this place too?'

"Yes. But it wasn't my decision to buy this place"

They both sat down at the leather couch.

"So…. How's your life these days?" asked Candy, sipping the juice.

"It's okay… I've been too busy these days, I can't rest a lot. And I have to meet heaps of people and that gives me a pain too" replied Albert. He was sipping the glass of wine. "How's yours?"

"Not good…. Miss Pony is gone, Sister Lane is getting sick. I want to help her but her sickness is unpreventable. I don't know what to do." Candy frowned. _And I have parted with terry… _

"Then take her to somewhere special before she dies…." Replied Albert quietly.

"Oh yes, I might take her to Paris where she was born…"

"Yes, then she will remember the happiness instead of sadness" Albert smiled.

"Thanks for the advice."

'No problem."

"So… What are there to do in London?"

"Well, you have seen iconic places when you were at St. Paul's College so maybe… go shopping?"

"Ahem? Where does that money come from?"

"Ha ha! Don't worry Candy, I will pay for them"

"No… I don't want money from you. I won't accept it!"

"Well, you won't accept going shopping with Patty?"

"WHAT? DID YOU JUST SAY PATTY?"

"Um… Yes. She's in London. I thought maybe you two could catch up. So…"

"What time and when?" interrupted Candy.

"11 in the morning, tomorrow…"

"Then I got to go to sleep now! It's nearly 2am… Goodnight Albert!" She quickly left.

She slept comfortably in the superior bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was 9am when she woke up. She quickly dressed and went downstairs to go to a buffet. Albert was waiting for her.

"Sorry, I just woke up 15 minutes ago. Did I keep you long?"

"No, I just came here about 10 minutes ago. I thought you already ate your breakfast"

"Then, let's eat!" Candy smiled.

To Albert's surprise, Candy ate a lot of food.

Scrambled egg, sausages, poached eggs, omelettes, pancakes, cereal, and hash brown, fried egg, salad, yoghurt, toast and the list went on…

They talked about their things they have been doing.

"It's delicious. Nice job keeping this hotel into an amazing standard."

"It's not really me managing this hotel. I just own it. I don't tell people to do this or that"

'Oh…" Candy was confused. _Must be something like who owned Pony's home. He didn't boss us around but he owned that place. It was a rent… Who cares!_

"So, are you ready with meeting another two businessmen?"

"Yes, Candy. It's my job!" Albert made his blue eyes as wide as he could; his eyes were going to pop.

Candy laughed. Her tummy was moving rapidly, Albert was a bit concerned she might throw up.

Candy calmed down after Albert went to the toilet. She looked at her watch. It was 10am.

When Albert came back to the table, she asked:

"Where am I going to meet Patty?"

"Ah, just outside this hotel"

"Okay. Thank you for the nice breakfast. Good luck with your meeting and see you later!" she grabbed her handbag and waved to Albert happily. She stepped outside to see Patty.

It was a lovely, sunny day. There were no clouds and the sky was clear as a shiny glass.

When she saw the glimpse of Patty, she ran straight to her and hugged her.

"Patty!"

"Candy, so nice to see you again" Patty exclaimed. Patty was bight like a sunflower.

"Me too. How are you? Are you ready to go to shopping?"

"Sure Candy! Let's go!"

They both walked to the nearby shopping centre.

"Look at these fabulous clothes!" said Candy.

They tried a lot of clothes and bought some.

They stopped at the nearby café.

"So, how are you doing?" asked Candy, drinking banana smoothie.

"Good, I got engaged…"Patty replied quietly.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE THAT TO ME EARLIER?"

"No, no, no. Calm down. I just got engaged last week. So I thought it would be better to tell you in person. I already wrote to Annie and Archie. They are engaged too aren't they?"

"Yes. But who did you got engaged to?" asked Candy eagerly.

"A nobleman in Ireland, his name is Eric Graham; I met him while I was teaching."

"Congratulations, Patty. I am so happy for you!" Candy admired her engagement ring. _To be honest it was grander than Annie's_. It had more diamonds and more shiny. Her eyes almost melted away.

"Thank you Candy! How are you these days?" Patty asked.

"Nothing much, Miss Pony passed away recently and Sister Lane has an unpreventable disease and she is expected to die in seven month…" said Candy sadly.

"Oh… I am sorry to hear that. I heard from Uncle William that you came here to get Miss Pony's children adopted?"

"Yes. Sister Lane didn't want to abandon them. " Candy paused for a moment

"Are you coming to America for Annie and Archie's wedding?" Candy changed the subject.

"Yes, if they are coming to my wedding!" Patty laughed.

"So what are you going to do in the future?" asked Patty.

"I am planning to take Sister Lane to Paris, since that was where her parents were from. And I might find a job at hospital to be a nurse again. But since, I cannot be accepted in any hospital in Chicago, thanks to Neil, I might work near Sister Lane's home. What about you Patty? Are you busy planning your grand wedding?"

"Well, yes…. We are trying to make it happen in four months"

They talked on and on about the dresses, weddings and things. It was seven pm already.

"Goodnight Candy. See you later!"

"good night to you too. Good luck with your wedding!"

They waved to each other. Candy entered the hotel.

She entered her room and lay on the bed.

She heard the knock on the door; Candy sighed and opened the door. It was Albert.

"Good evening Candy, would you like to have a dinner with me?"

"Sure!" she followed him.

It was a fine restaurant, white napkins and wine glasses were everywhere.

"So how was your day?" asked Candy

"Well, the meeting went quite well but one of the men I met was Terry's Father. Mr Grandchester…" Albert paused. He was expecting candy's reaction, but to his surprise Candy stared at him.

"And…?" she asked

"Sorry. He told me that Susanna Marlowe and Terry will be married next month. They are already engaged and Susanna can walk again. Terry is back at the Broadway"

"Ah, that's nice" said Candy not directly looking at Albert _oh….._

"So how was yours?" Albert quickly changed the subject.

"It was wonderful spending time with Patty. I am happy that she is getting married!"

"Yes. I heard that"

"It's not fair! All of my friends are planning their wedding! What about me! Looks like I can't be a wife after all!" Candy joked.

They kept on talking about their days.

"Good night Albert! See you tomorrow" Candy closed her room door. She straight went to bed. She snored like a pig.

It was seven am when she woke up. She got changed and ate the buffet with Albert.

They got their luggage and headed to the large luxury ferry. They went on it and went back to America.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ferry to U.S_

Albert and Candy strolled through the ship looking at the vast ocean ahead from windows. Then Candy's steps stopped.

"What's wrong, Candy?" Albert asked.

Candy didn't respond. She just stood there emotionless.

"Candy?" Albert gently nudged her shoulder.

"Albert..." Candy raised her arm and pointed to her right.

"Hm?" Albert glanced over to the direction.

Then Albert frowned. He now realised what Candy saw.

It was a poster, with Candy's face on it, written WANTED in bold. And it small printing, it said: 'often wears her blonde hair in pigtails, have freckles, green eyes. If any contact with her, write to Terrence G. Many thanks'

Before Albert had time to react, Candy rushed to the poster and ripped it off. She fisted her hands with paper in them and immediately chucked them out the open window. She shook her head and started to sob.

"There, there," said Albert handing her a handkerchief.

"Thanks, Albert," she replied quietly and wiping her wet eyes with it.

She then hugged Albert with her arms. Albert, who was not expecting this, rocked slightly to the back while blushing.

"Candy..." He gasped for air, while hugging her back gently.

"Sorry, Albert... It's just... Just that.. I don't want to take this anymore.. " She said, while blowing her runny nose.

"Candy..." Albert started.

"Why? Why did Terry do this? Why now? Why here?" She interrupted.

Albert stroked her blonde hair and looked up at the ceiling. He knew exactly why. He knew. But he was too afraid that what he knew could even hurt Candy more.

* * *

><p>Albert had already received a letter from the hospital, informing Sister Lane's death. She was still in her sixties but she had a stroke and passed away on the dawn, when Candy set out to shop with Patty. Then she received her will, which mentioned that he gets the sum of the cash she had and Candy and Terry receiving her property. He knew that Sister Lane did this to encourage Candy reconnecting with Terry, which she knew they were pair of lovebirds in their youth. And Terry must've received the same letter, which made him to go to Miss Pony's house to seek for Candy but to no avail. He then probably asked for Albert, but no, he wasn't there. So Terry resorted to asking the captains of the ferries to put up the poster. Terry guessed that if they're not in U.S, they will be at U.K.<p>

And he was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Albert then invited Candy for dinner.

"You're too nice, Albert," she chuckled.

"Candy - I need to tell you something," Albert looked stern.

Candy stopped smiling. She paused.

"Have a seat, Candy." Albert directed her.

Candy did as she was told, while Albert sat across her.

"Candy, you must answer my following questions, honestly." He sighed.

Candy nodded slowly.

"Do you still love Terry?" Albert asked.

Candy's eyes widened and her mouth hanged open.

"Albert... I do not know." She sighed. "There are days I feel like I'm totally over him but sometimes I do wish I was with him... But he promised that he'll make himself and Susanna happy, which will make me happy too."

"So, you're still love with him?"

"Well... Maybe, yes. But not completely." She admitted.

"Very well then..." Albert started.

Then the waitress came and refilled their glasses of water.

"Candy, I must give you this letter, it's from Sister Lane." Albert looked directly to her dull eyes.

Candy took it and opened the envelope carefully. And started to read it:

Dear my beloved Candy,

How fast has it been? For you to turn into a beautiful young lady. From the day you were just a baby to a troublesome girl to now. It was very exciting for me to raise you and see you grow up so quickly.  
>I hope your trip is going well, I am forever thankful to you and Mr. Albert for the support.<br>I'm so sorry, Candy, but I think I'm going to join Miss Pony soon. Before I do, I wanted to let you know that you were like my own daughter. Even though you were adopted into Ardley's I know your heart still belongs here. I just cannot thank you enough. Even after when Miss Pony left us, you never left my side and thought about our children. Candy, as I write my heart aches.

I left the property to you and Terry. I think you should share it with Terry, he is such a nice young lad, and kept contact with me. He's right next to me, now, in fact. So, Candy, I do not mind what you do with our house. You can live there, have an orphanage, or just anything. Albert will recieve our remaining cash. I owe him so much, Candy, but I cannot repay him rightfully.

Do not rush your trip. The doctor says I only have some days to live. Do not come and see me... I cannot bear to see you cry in front of my eyes. Terry tells me many things you did at St. Pauls... You can be nasty, eh?

Candy, I'm sorry I could not tell you in person, but I love you as my daughter. Please do not forget this, or us.

Farewell, sweet Candy,

Sister Lane


	8. Chapter 8

Candy's head started to spin and spin. Her heart felt like it fell out of place from the constant pounding. Her mind turned blank. Her tears rolled now unstoppable. She instinctively clutched Albert's muscular arm and dug her wet face on his shoulder.

Albert excepting this, patted her back in return.

"No... No.. Sister Lane! No! Don't leave me!" Candy sobbed.

Albert closed his eyes, asking the waitress for more napkins.

It was after dinner. Candy has finally stopped crying but was drained of energy. Her pale face looked down at the letter, re-reading it again and again.

She could not bring herself to sleep as she felt that for the first time in her life, she was completely alone. She felt lonely and deserted.

_Oh God why? Maybe I didn't pray every night. Maybe I committed some sins. Maybe I didn't forgive. Maybe God is teaching me a lesson. But why? Why now? Why does it have to be my mothers? _

Candy's mind was full of useless questions and was buzzing with regret.

Just then, Albert appeared from the door, knowing that she will not be able to sleep.

"Candy, it is 2am. You should catch some sleep," Albert set next to her on her bed.

Candy did not reply and stared at the wall, motionless.

"Candy, life must go on," Albert uttered.

"I know.. But it's just so... Life's so unfair.. I mean, I feel.. I feel incomplete without them here," Candy replied quietly. "It's been so tough.. I knew this day will come, but I wasn't.. I wasn't just ready. Without them, I just feel lost. I shouldn't have left a week ago. I wanted to say goodbye in front of her face and hold her hand... Oh..." Candy started sobbing again.

Albert hugged her gently. "Go to sleep now, Candy. We'll go and visit the house tomorrow. Only time will heal. Time."

Candy closed her eyes. "I'm so glad to have you next to me, Albert. I don't know what to do without you."

Albert smiled, "I'll always be here for you, Candy." He gently kissed her hot forehead and covered her with sheets. He crept outside the room, turning the lights off, with Candy fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Next morning, Candy tugged on to Albert's arm as they left the ferry and reached the train station back to the house.

_I'm not alone. I have Albert next to me._

Candy released a heavy sigh as they got nearer to the orphanage.

Albert tried to keep her mind off by playing cards with her in train. But Candy could not concentrate.

They left the station in the gloomy mood. It was a stark opposite to what it was a week ago.

As they approached the house, Candy grabbed Albert's hand and squeezed it, to release her trembles.

Candy didn't even bother to knock the door and swung it open. "I'm home!" she yelled, only to find Terry sitting next to Sister Lane covered in sheets.

Candy avoided looking at Terry and dashed towards the bed. "Sister Lane, it's Candy. I came home," her voice trembled, peeping her grey face. She placed her wet palm on Sister Lane's face and kissed her cheek.

"Terry, how are you?" Albert broke the silence.

"Good to see you again, Albert. I'm very tired, I have been here since four days ago," Terry replied politely.

Candy couldn't help but ask; "When did she leave?"

"She left last night in her sleep. I realised this early morning though," Terry held her gaze.

Terry then instinctively hugged Candy, to her surprise. Candy hugged him back slowly, feeling a bit awkward.

"I missed your hugs, freckle face," whispered Terry into her ear.

"Me too," Candy admitted.

Albert looked away slyly.


	10. Chapter 10

**From R00kieWriter:** Forgot to write this in last chapters but I just wanna say I'm back because I'm on holiday and I finished my exams for this year so yes I'm bored :p Thanks to all the readers who have reviewed or waited for more chapters. I apologize for not being active at all, I'll try to finish the story, but I can't promise yet :/

* * *

><p><strong>Story Cont. <strong>

"Terry, I am really grateful that you came here and stayed with Sister Lane when you are busy," thanked Candy. _Busy planning the wedding, perhaps._

Before Terry got time to reply, Albert butted in; "So, Terry, when are you leaving?"

Terry blinked at him and replied, "Ohh, I was planning to leave when you guys got here. So um, maybe later this afternoon?"

"Albert, don't you need to leave soon as well?" asked the teary-eyed Candy

"Unfortunately, yes, Candy. George is expecting me back by tonight. I hope you'll be alright," answered Albert. He peeked at the window and swallowed hard when he saw a familiar carriage stop in front of the house. "Candy, in fact, I need to go now...," he added faintly.

"I will be fine, Albert. After all, you are very important person," Candy replied.

Albert packed his things and hugged Candy and kissed her on the cheek. Candy kissed back. _So warm, never want to let go._

"See you later. I promise to write you whenever I have time," Albert left the house. He looked at Terry and nodded sharply. "And you, Mr., don't you screw up this opportunity. Don't make this situation worse. You've broken her heart too many times now, my friend," Albert patted Terry's shoulder. Terry nodded back.

Albert hopped onto the carriage and waved to Candy until she was out sight.

_Oh, how you always have to leave me in the end.. Albert... Why can't you stay with me?_

Candy glanced over to Terry. Terry caught her.

_Why are you here? _


End file.
